Le malheur , progressivement remplacé par le bonheur
by Moonlyne
Summary: Qui aurait cru que le gardien -Ibuki- de l'équipe Shinsei Inazuma Japon ( ou Earth Eleven) souffrait ? Cela expliquerait son caractère trempé ? Certains de ses coéquipiers jouent au détectives pour le savoir , et le surveillent pour comprendre . Et pourquoi une des plus puissantes familles de la mafia italienne vient à Inazuma ? Quelques-uns de ces mafieux connaissent Ibuki .
1. Prologue

Ibuki Munemasa -qui fait partie de l'équipe de football Shinsei Inazuma Japon , qui est devenue Earth Eleven- cache beaucoup de choses à ses coéquipiers .

Ceux-là ne savent pas grand chose , à part qu'il est très doué pour le basket . Ni plus , ni moins .

Par contre , ils ont été très étonnés de ses capacités pour le football , et son regard .

Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas , c'est qu'il a ... des problèmes de santé qui le font beaucoup souffrir , et un passé assez lourd qu'il a du mal à oublier .

Malgré le fait qu'il tente de cacher cela , quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers -qui sont ses amis- le surveillent depuis qu'il a commencé à arriver en retard aux entraînements et à en partir plus tôt .

La douleur de ses blessures lui faisaient de plus en plus mal , ça se voyait , mais il ne voulait pas leur dire ce qui le faisait souffrir , de peur d'être renvoyé de l'équipe et de retourner à l'hôpital , un endroit qui l'a marqué au plus profond de son âme .


	2. Chapitre 1

Le gardien d' Earth Eleven sortit de son appartement son sac de sport à la main .

Il prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure : 9 heures 25 . Il était en retard , encore .

Lorsqu'il arriva là où tous ses amis s'entraînaient , c'est-à-dire le terrain , le capitaine de l'équipe , Tenma Matsukaze , vint à sa rencontre accompagné de Tsurugi Kyousuke et de Shindou Takuto .

Le capitaine pris la parole :

**_ Ibuki , pourquoi tu arrives toujours en retard ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans tes habitudes ! **fit-il .

**_ J'ai plus de réveil , donc c'est assez difficile d'arriver à l'heure , **dit-il après un court instant de réflexion .

**_ Ton excuse est...pourrie , **finit par dire Shindou .

**_ C'est pas une excuse ! , **se défendit Ibuki .

**_ Explique-nous alors , **demanda Shindou .

**_ Il y a deux semaines , j'étais énervé , et j'ai envoyé valser le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main , c'est-à-dire mon réveil !**

En fait , il disait à peu près la vérité , vu qu'il avait cassé son réveil , sauf que c'était il y a cinq jours .

**_ Mouais...C'est louche , **dit Tsurugi .

**_ Bon , je peux aller me changer ? **fit l'argenté d'un ton irrité .

**_ Vas-y ,** céda Tenma qui voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas** .**

Le bras gauche du gardien commença à lui faire mal , mais il fit un gros effort pour ne rien laisser paraître , et se dirigea vers les vestiaires réservés à l'équipe .

Il enleva son pantaon , sa veste et son t-shirt et pour les remplaçer par le maillot de l'équipe .

Pour calmer la douleur de son bras , le basketteur avala deux comprimés , qui sont des anti-douleur .

Il marcha jusqu'au terrain , plus précisément vers les cages , où Shindou se trouvait .

**_ Je t'attendait , **fit celui-ci .

**_ Pour ?** demanda Ibuki .

**_ Pour s'entraîner évidemment ! Bon , on commence ?**

**_ Ouais ! Je vais arrêter tout tes tirs !**

**_ J'espère bien !**

Ibuki arrêta tout les tirs de Shindou , mais , vers le milieu de l'entraînement , c'est-à-dire 3 heures après , la douleur de son bras repris , se fit très intense , et il rata tous les autres .

Il n'en pouvait plus , il fallait qu'il fasse une pause .

**_ Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ibuki ? T'es fatigué ? , **fit Shindou , étonné .

**_ J'ai envie d'aller au toilettes... En fait , je me retiens d'y alla depuis tout à l'heure...** répondit-il .

**_ Alors vas-y ! Mais ne mets pas trop longtemps !**

**_ Ouais , je me dépêche !**

Une amitié s'était tissée entre les deux footballeurs depuis qu'ils avaient participé au Grand Celesta Galaxy , mais surtout , lorsqu'ils ont dû parcourir plusieurs kilomètres sur les cratères de volcans et qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort plusieurs fois , sur la planète Gurdon .

Ibuki fit semblant d'aller aux toilettes , et , dès qu'il fut hors du champ de vision de son ami , il se précipita vers les vestiaires .

Il fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à trouver sa sauveuse , sa boîte d'anti-douleurs , et pris 2 comprimés de plus .

La douleur se calma un petit peu , jusqu'à devenir assez suportable pour qu'il retourne à l'entraînement .

Il sortit des vestiaires , et passa par les toilettes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons .

**_ C'est bon ? **demanda Shindou .

**_ Ouais , on peut reprendre ! **répondit Ibuki en souriant** .**

L'entraînement repris , et les deux amis s'amélioraient d'heures en heures .

Seulement , une heure et demie après , le gardien commençait à avoir mal à la tête et envie de vomir , ce que Shindou remarqua tout de suite , et celui-ci arrêta de tirer .

**_ Ibuki , qu'est-ce que tu as ? **demanda le brun , inquiet .

_ **Je me sens pas bien... **réussit-il à articuler .** Faut que je rentre chez moi...**

_ **Alors je t'accompagne . Et puis comme ça , je saurais où tu habites .**

**_ Si tu veux .**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** fit Tenma en s'approchant , qui avait remarqué qu'ils avaient arrêté de s'entraîner .

Shindou expliqua à Tenma qu'Ibuki n'était pas en état de continuer l'entraînement , et qu'il allait le raccompagner chez lui par pure précaution .

Les deux footballeurs passèrent donc au vestiaire prendre le sac de sport de l'argenté , puis passèrent par la rue commerciale de la ville pour arriver ensuite devant une série d'appartements .

Ibuki commença à perdre l'équilibre , mais Shindou le retenait pour qu'il ne tombe pas .

Une fois arrivés devant le bon appartement , l'argenté mit sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte .

Ils entrèrent , allèrent au salon , et Shindou remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal de photos d'Ibuki avec deux filles qui lui ressemblaient énormément .

L'une avait les yeux dorés , et l'autre les avait bleus .

Ibuki n'en pouvait plus , et il se précipita vers sa salle de bain , en s'appuyant aux murs pour ne pas tomber .

Devant le lavabo , il se mit à tousser fortement , jusqu'à cracher du sang , pas mal de sang .

Dès que sa toux sanguinaire s'arrêta , il tourna le robinet , pour que l'eau " enlève " le liquide rouge .

Il revient ensuite au salon - toujours en s'appuyant aux murs - , où Shindou l'attendait , une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard .

**_ Tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'hôpital , déclara le brun .**

**_ Non , surtout pas ! **paniqua Ibuki .

**_ Pourquoi ?** demanda Shindou , assez étonné par la réaction de son ami .

**_ Parce que... c'est rien de grave , et puis , c'est surement passager ! **

**_ Si tu le dis...**

**_ En tout cas , merci... de m'avoir raccompagné .**

**_ De rien , reposes-toi bien ! **

**_ Ouais , merci !**

Shindou sortit de l'appartement , laissant Ibuki seul .

Ce dernier alla - difficilement - dans sa chambre , et s'affala sur sur lit .

Le brun s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ami , il le trouvait bizzard ces derniers temps .

_ Et puis sa réaction de tout à l'heure , c'est bizzard aussi_ pensa-t-il en marchant jusqu'au terrain .


	3. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain , Ibuki ne se sentait pas mieux ; il avait un peu plus mal à la tête .

Mais il fit un effort et se leva assez tôt pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure à l'entraînement .

Il était près à partir , lorsqu'il commença à voir flou , qu'il s'écroula par terre , et sombra dans l'inconscience .

-

L'entraînement avait déjà commencé depuis plus d'une heure .

Lorsqu'Ibuki arrivait en retard , il arrivait toujours une heure après le début de l'entraînement , mais du point de vue de Shindou , le basketteur devrait déjà être là .

Il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner avec lui , mais comme il était seul à ce moment précis , Tsurugi vint le voir .

**_ Ibuki n'est pas là ?** demanda-t-il .

**_ Non , et ça m'inquiète , **répondit Shindou **, hier , il n'allait vraiment pas bien .**

**J'espère qu'il va mieux aujourd'hui ...**

**_ Moi aussi , **fit Tsurugi .

**_ En attendant qu'il arrive , tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?**

**_ Ouais , si tu veux !**

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant une heure environ , mais voyant que le basketteur n'arrivait toujours pas , Shindou et Tsurugi s'arrêtèrent .

**_ Il n'est toujours pas là ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à la fin ?! **fit Shindou , à la fois inquiet et énervé .

**_ Pour le savoir , le mieux serait d'aller chez lui en plus , tu sais où c'est , vu que tu y es allé hier , on y va ?** proposa Tsurugi .

**_ Ouais ! Je vais prévenir Tenma ! **accepta Shindou .

Le brun alla voir son capitaine , qui lui , s'entraînait pour mieux dribler avec Matatagi .

Shindou expliqua à Tenma que lui et Tsurugi allaient faire , et lui demanda si ils pouvaient y aller , ce que le chatain accepta .

Les deux amis du gardien partirent donc en direction de l'appartement de ce dernier, en passant bien évidemment par la rue commeciale .

Shindou reconnaissait la série d'appartement qu'il avait vu la veille , et passa devant plusieurs jusqu'à arriver devant celui qu'il cherchait , en étant toujours suivit de Tsurugi .

Le brun toqua à la porte ; aucune réponse .

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte , et réussi vu qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé .

Lui et Tsurugi entrèrent , cherchèrent dans plusieurs pièces et finirent par trouver Ibuki inconscient , sur le sol dans sa chambre .

Son sac de sport était à côté de lui , et il était habillé du survêtement de l'équipe .

Shindou et Tsurugi se précipitèrent vers lui , d'un air affolé et le secouèrent doucement pour le réveiller .

**_ Ibuki ! Ibuki ! Réponds ! **dit Shindou , qui commençait à pleurer .

**_ Ibuki , réveilles-toi ! **fit Tsurugi , les larmes aux yeux .

Ils le secouèrent un peu plus fort , et qulques minutes après , l'argenté finit par ouvrir - très lentement - les yeux .

Dès que les deux amis s'en aperçurent , l'un - Shindou - serra fort Ibuki contre lui , et l'autre - Tsurugi - poussa un soupir de soulagement .

Le basketteur était assez surpris par le geste de Shindou , il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un l'apprécie comme ça .

**_ S-Shindou , tu m'étouffes , **dit difficilement Ibuki .

**_ Oups , pardon ! **fit le brun en desserrant son étreinte .

**_ Tu nous a fait peur ! **dit Tsurugi .

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on te retrouve inconscient sur le sol ?**

**_ Ben , j'en sais trop rien , **réussi à articuler l'argenté .

**_ Tu devrais aller faire des examens à l'hôpital , **lui conseilla le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue marine .

**_ Alors ça non ! **répliqua Ibuki .

**_ On peut savoir pourquoi ? **demanda Tsurugi .

**_ J'ai pas très envie d'en parler... , **dit le basketteur en baissant les yeux .

**_ Ok ... ,** fit Shindou , à regret .

**_ Mais sinon , tu vas mieux ?** demanda le bleu marine .

**_ Ouais , **répondit-il .

**Au fait , il est quelle heure ?**

**_ Il est 14 heures 25 , **fit Tsurugi en regardant son portable .

**_ Que...QUOI ?! **

**_ Tu es resté longtemps inconscient , **fit Shindou , toujours inquiet .

**_ En tout cas , il faut que tu restes chez toi te reposer ,** conseilla le bleu .

**_ Ah non ! Là , je suis en forme ! Je viens à l'entraînement ! **

**_ Tu es sûr ? **demanda le brun .

**_ Ouais , on y va !**

Ibuki se releva , aidé par Shindou , il attrapa son sac de sport , puis , lui et ses deux amis sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le collège Raimon , où se trouve le terrain .

**_ Shindou , Tsurugi , ne répétez pas à Tenma et aux autres que j'étais évanoui par terre , s'il vous plaît , **les supplia Ibuki .

**_ Je serais muet comme une carpe , **certifia Shindou .

**_ Idem , **fit Tsurugi .

En arrivant , dès que Tenma les vit , il vint à leur rencontre .

**_ Ibuki , t'étais où ? **le questionna le capitaine .

**_ J'étais allé rendre visite à ma grand-mère , **mentit-il .

**_ Ah ok ! Aller , viens t'entraîner avec nous ! **dit-il .

_Je rêve ou il y a cru ?! , _pensa-t-il .

Il partit se changer et commença à s'entraîner avec Shindou et Tsurugi .


	4. Chapitre 3

L'entraînement s'était plutôt bien passé , sans que la douleur revienne , ce qui étonna le gardien .

Il rentra chez lui , se prépara et s'endormit .

Le lendemain , il se leva , et alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche .

Dès qu'il eu finit , il se regarda dans la glace qui était située à côté de la douche , et vit toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait au bras droit et à ses épaules .

_Je hais les hôpitaux ! Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! _pensa-t-il , très en colère .

Il y avait un bandage sur son torse et sur son bras gauche , ce qui en cachait d'autres ainsi qu'une énorme brûlure .

Il s'habilla , déjeuna , prit son sac de sport , et sortit de son appartement .

Sur le chemin pour aller au terrain , il croisa Tsurugi .

**_ Salut Ibuki ! Tu vas mieux ? **demanda-t-il .

**_ Ouais , beaucoup mieux même ! Je suis prêt pour l'entraînement !**

**_ On dirait bien ! Mais , dis , pourquoi tu arrivais toujours en retard aux entraînements il y a quelques jours ?**

**_ Bon ok , je pense qu'à toi , je peux te le dire . Regarde , **fit-il en retroussant la manche de son bras droit , laissant apparaître quelques unes de ses cicatrices .

Des cicatrices... certaines n'étaient en fait que des blessures profondes en train de cicatriser .

**_ Que...Comment tu t'es fait ça ? **fit Tsurugi , assez surpris .

**_ C'est pas moi , c'est des médecins **, dit tristement Ibuki .

**_ Voilà pourquoi tu ne voulais surtout pas aller dans un hôpital hier...**

**_ Exact ! Et c'est aussi parce que ça fait super mal que j'arrive toujours en retard .**

**_ Je comprends , mais attends... Ils ne t'ont pas fait ces blessures pour rien ! Enfin je veux dire , pour qu'elles te fassent aussi mal , ils ont dû te faire autre chose , non ?**

**_ Ben oui , mais... Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite , désolé...** dit-il en baissant la tête .

**_ C'est pas grave , mais lorsque tu sera prêt à me le dire , tu me fera signe , **dit le ténébreux en lui faisant un sourire qu'il ne fait pas à tout le monde , c'est-à-dire un sourire sincère .

**_ D'accord , merci...** fit l'argenté , soulagé .

**Mais s'il-te-plaît , ne le répètes à personne !**

**_ Même pas à Shindou , ni à Tenma ?**

**_ Tu peux le dire à Shindou , mais pas à Tenma .**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Moins le sauront , mieux ce sera .**

**_ Ok . Ah , on est arrivé !**

En effet , ils étaient devant le terrain , où les autres avaient déjà commencé à s'entraîner , mais ils allèrent au vestiaire pour se changer .

Comme à son habitude , Ibuki alla dans une salle juste à côté , et se mit le maillot de son équipe , puis rejoint Tsurugi qui l'attendait , à l'entrée des vestiaires .

Ils n'avaient que cinq minutes de retard .

Manabe , alias l'intello de service ou la calculette ambulante , suivi de Minaho , alias l'enquêteur , coururent jusqu'à eux , s'arrêtèrent devant Ibuki , et le fixèrent .

**_ Dis donc toi ! **commença Manabe .

**_ Tu arrives toujours en retard , d'une heure ou plus , et puis d'un coup , tu arrives presque à l'heure ! **continua Minaho .

**_ Tu peux nous expliquer ce changement si soudain ? **termina alors l'intello .

**_ J'avais cassé mon réveil , et je m'en suis acheté un autre , **répondit tranquillement Ibuki .

**_ Ah ok ! **fit Manabe . **Viens Minaho , on repars s'entraîner !**

**_ Ouais ! N'empêche , t'es pas net Ibuki Munemasa .**

Il jeta un regard plein de suspicion au gardien , puis suivit Manabe .

_Non , c'est pas possible...Aurait-il découvert ce que je suis ? _paniqua intérieurement l'argenté .

Il ne laissa rien paraître , et lui et son ami allèrent vers une des cages .

Tsurugi , impressionné , se rapprocha du basketteur et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**_ Et ben dis donc , tu sait bien mentir ! Si tu ne m'avais pas dit la vérité quelques minutes avant , je pense que je t'aurais cru à ce moment-là , comme tu joues bien la commédie . **

L'argenté eut un petit rire et se plaça devant les buts et fit signe à Tsurugi qu'il pouvait commencer à tirer , ce que fit ce dernier .

Puis quelques minutes après Shindou les rejoignit , et les deux attaquant tirèrent chacun leur tour .

Dès qu'Ibuki arrêtait le tir de l'un , il devait tout de suite arrêter celui de l'autre , ce qui augmentait sa rapidité .

Ils firent cet entraînement-là pendant deux heures et l'argenté n'en rata que quelques-uns .

Puis , vint l'heure du repas de midi , et tous les joueurs se changèrent et allèrent dans le self du collège Raimon .

Tsurugi invita le gardien à venir manger avec lui et Shindou , à une table plutôt éloignée des autres .

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien , jusqu'à ce que le ténébreux demande à Ibuki de répéter au brun ce qu'il lui avait avoué .

Il le fit à voix basse , et Shindou était assez surpris en entendant ça , mais il promit de ne rien dire , ce qui soulagea le gardien .

Il ne leur avait pas tout dit , il y avait tant de choses qu'il gardait secrètes... Ce qui était la même chose pour ses deux amis .

Deux heures après , ils retournèrent au vestiaire , se changèrent , et allèrent sur le terrain , où se trouvait le coach Kuroïwa , qui se tenait droit comme un poteau .

Dès qu'ils furent tous arrivés , le coach Kuroiwa les fit e réunir autour de lui .

**_ J'ai une annonce à faire ,** commença-t-il .** Un nouveau joueur va rejoindre l'équipe .**

**_ Il s'appelle comment ? Il s'appelle comment ? **demanda Sakura Nozaki , qui commença à rougir et à s'imaginer des choses .

**_ Et bien... Je ne m'en souviens plus ! Il va se présenter lui-même ! Allez , viens ! **

Un jeune homme blond , avec un frange qui cache ses yeux et un petit diadème sur un côté de sa tête , vint se placer à côté du coach , et fit un sourire sadique .

**_ Ushi shi shi... Comme vous voulez !**

Ibuki reconnu tout de suite cette personne , cette voix et ce rire qui lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos .

_Oh non , pas lui ! _pensa-t-il , en réfléchissant à quelque chose .

**_ Présentes-toi .**

**_ Très bien ... Je m'appelle Belphegor , et je suis un prince ! **

**_ Un...un prince ?! **fit toute l'équipe -à part Ibuki- en même temps .

**_ Et oui ! Oh , tiens tiens , Ibuki-kun ! **dit-il , en élargissant son sourire sadique dès qu'il l'aperçu ,

**_ Salut ,** fit-il simplement .

**_ Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?**

**_ Je suis même PAS DU TOUT content de te voir .**

**_ Tu m'en veux encore ?**

**_ Oh ça oui ! Je te rappelle qu'à cause de toi , j'ai pas pu sortir de ma chambre pendant un mois ! **

**_ Euh... Vous vous connaissez ?! **questionna Tenma .

**_ Malheureusement oui...** fit Ibuki en soupirant .


End file.
